Inuzuka Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi origninating from Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. After the Fourth Shinobi War they have spread throught the 5 shinobi nations. The members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Red Fang Markings on thier cheeks *Sharp canine teeth Personality traits *Hot headed *Impatient Strengths *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Speed - Above Average Weaknesses *Genjutsu- Terrible *Hand Seals - Below Average Abilities The inuzuka clan is known for being able to preform colaberation jutsu with thier companions that they obtain at a young age inside the clan. The Clan does this so that way the two can grow as one. At some points as they grow, they learn colaberation techniques, such as Man Beast Clone and Fang over Fang. They are very companion orented so if thier companion was ever injured, they would be destraught. Kekkei Genkai: *None Known of Clan Abilities: *Four Legged Technique- This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the , Inuzuka Clan, this technique forms the basis of a Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. This should be the first clan technique any Inuzuka needs to master. D rank *Passing Fang- The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and earth walls; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. D rank *Beast Human Clone- A modified version/mix of the Transformation technique and clone technique which is unique to the Inuzuka Clan, allows a canine-user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the Four Legs Technique, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally animalistic. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Passing Fang. D- rank *Dynamic Marking- This technique involves Akamaru urinating on a target, marking it with a strong odour that allows both him and Kiba to easily track it by scent. Akamaru is very skilled in this, being able to hit targets very accurately, and even multiple targets at once. This is a prerequisite for using the Fang Wolf Fang, as the speed of the technique makes it impossible for the user to track targets by sight while using it. The urine can also be useful for temporarily blinding the target if it hits their eyes. D rank *Fang Passing Fang- The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. C- rank *Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf- A Combination Transformation where man and beast become a single entity. It is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that has been walking side by side with ninken for generations. They coalesce into a bicephalous wolf, thus drastically increasing their power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary power of destruction. B rank *Fang Wolf Fang- Man and beast transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf technique, and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. The power is great enough to dent a Rashoman gate. Such power is not without its drawbacks however, as it can quickly tire the user out. B rank Clan Achievements *List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Recent Clan History *Write about a recent event witin the last 30 years which has occoured within your clan or involving your clan. One paragraph at least. Clan Members Available Members: 7 Taken: 4 *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Inuzuka Kurama Male Alive:Genin of residence: Kirigakure *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Inuzuka Rikuzu Female Jounin of residence: Kumogakure *Inuzuka Kohaku Male Genin of residence: Kumogakure *Inuzuka Kiroku Male Jounin of residence: Sunagakure *Inuzuka Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure